Living like hell
by asfoora4
Summary: The bladebreakers nead one more person on the team...but who could that be? And what happens?...Tyhil, Kaioc, ReiOc
1. Jacky

Me, Myself, and some one else

It was a cold night in September, and Kai was walking all alone in the rain. He was thinking about how he got into this big mess that he is in now. _Who is Kai? What does he want from me? I am Kai. I want you to ask Jacky-leen out. Who's Jacky-leen? This is all so confusing for me. I am in big trouble and I can only say sorry but what if sorry wasn't enough? What if she will hate me for all I have done? It started so fast….I don't want it to end so fast either. Life really sucks and I hate it! Stupid Kai. _

**Flashback**

"Kai! Kai! Wake up! Some one wants to see you! I don't know who it is! She said it's and emergency hurry up Kai!"

"What?" grunted Kai. He opened his eyes to see Rei in his face.

"Hurry up!" screamed an excited-looking Rei. _Why is he so excited? Why is there some one at the door for me? Who is it? Why is that person coming so early just to see him?_

Kai looked at the time. It read 5:58 am. "Are you joking? IT'S ONLY ALMOST 6 AM!" He slept late last night watching a movie.

"But some one wants to see you come on!" Rei shouted.

Kai put some clothes on and brushed his hair and went to the door. He opened it to see the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. _Is it me, or is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen standing in front of me? Am I dreaming? Did I wash my face good?_

"Hi! My name is Jacky-leen. I am from Japan. Are you Kai?" she said nicely.

"Uh…." Kai grunted. He's too dumb-struck because of the pretty girl.

"You must be Kai. Any ways, some one told me that you are the captain of the beyblade team, and that you need another person on your team. Is that place taken? I am really good at blading!" she said.

"Uh…" Kai grunts again. _Keep it together man! You are embarrassing yourself! Say something Even though you just train them and you are not the captain!_

"Uh yeah that position is still free if you want it! Please come in!" he finally said.

"Yo doggy-dog what's up? Who's the dudette?" said Tyson's grandpa. (Tyson and Rai are part of the team. So are Mat, Kenny, and Hilary you will see!) The team love to stay at Tyson's place.

"This is Tyson's grandpa. I will introduce you to the team. This is Kai (He points to each one as he says their names) and this is Max, Kenny, and grandpa. I am Rei. Hilary is inside blowing Tyson's head of trying to wake him up."

Suddenly, a door on the left of Rei opened. Hilary walked out and said," Where's the chili?"

"It's on the top left shelf in the kitchen. Why do you need it dudette?" Grandpa said.

"You'll see." She said.

"Tala is not here now but he will be joining our team since we needed him and Hilary. Kenny is the genius here. He knows everything about beyblades. He is very useful." Rei explained.

Then, Hilary bursted out of the door, hands to her ears. "EVERYONE! COVER YOUR EARS HURRY! 5…4…3…2…1…"

"AAHH WATER! I NEED WATER! IT'S HOT!" Tyson comes out looking as red as the chilies Hilary had. Everyone started laughing.

"Hi, I'm Hilary. That was Tyson. He's always either sleeping or eating. See?"

Tyson comes out of the kitchen with a bag of salted chips and water. "Hilary I will kill you once I'm done eating!" he said with his mouth all full. (Crumbs go in all directions from his mouth.)

"And that will mean I will die untouched while you are still eating at my funeral." She snapped back.

"Well you all look very nice. Nice to meet you all!" she said. There is something about her that resembles Kai. She is 16, so as Kai, and she has brown-black hair she is 5'1" and she has green blue eyes, kind of like the ocean. She wore a black mini-skirt and a white spaghetti strap that has a butterfly on it. Maybe because she is so quiet about herself.

"Hun" is what Kai said.

"We start practice tomorrow. Do you have a blade?" Kenny asked.

"Yes. Gobbler. He has powers that no other blade has. I think." Jacky-leen replied.

_Gobbler? That sounds freaky!_ _And stupid! _ Kai thought.

"Jacky-leen-"

"Please. Call me Jacky."

"Ok Jacky, have you ever beybladed in another team?" Tyson asked.

"No" Jacky simply answered back.

"Do you know how to beyblade anyways?" Kai asked.

"Off course! I beyblade at school with my friends. He said to go join a team." Jacky said.

"How good are you anyways?" Rei asked.

"Well I beat everyone I play with without calling Gobbler."

"What kind of-" Kai began to say.

"Gobbler is a turkey. I know it sounds dumb and weak but its not. My great-grandpa made it." she explains. "I really want this position. Please. I've been waiting all my life for this, please."

"Fine" Kai said.

"OH THANK YOU!" she ran up to Kai and hugged him. Kai breathed in the smell of her beautiful brown-black hair. The smell of all colored roses entered his nose. What a nice smell. _Whoa! I am actually enjoying this! Stupid Kai! You hate people! Don't go liking a girl only because she's very beautiful! You will go crazy! _

"Ok now get off me!" Kai manages to say.

"Oh sorry. I am just very desperate and excited! I'm sorry." Jacky said and she made a puppy face.

_Damn she's so cute and so hot when she does that! I will go soft! _

"Hun" was all Kai said.

"Please meet us at the park tomorrow at 7:00 am ok? That's where we practice." Rei said.

"I have to go now! My brother is waiting for me. Bye! Nice to meet you all and thanks again!" she said as she walked out the door and shut it.

_I think I will enjoy this. I can't wait! And she went so soon! I'm totally going for her!_

"SO, Kai! You look like you have just seen something amazing! OOh Kai! You like her don't you? Kai has a girlfriend! Kai has a girlfriend!" Tyson and Max started singing.

"Shut up and start running NOW!" Kai said as he runs after them.

"You know what? For the first time in their lives I think they are right!" Kenny whispered to Rei.

"Yeah, but I don't think he will have the guts to ask her out." Rei responded back.


	2. The earthquake

Disclaimer: I only own Jacky

luvisgood-Thanks for your review! You really helped me on the phone THANKS!

death angel's shadow-Really? You like it? Please tell others about this story! Thanks!

Chapter 2:

The next day at 7:00 am, the team met up in the park they always go to for training. Rei somehow got Jacky to go with them that morning. Everyone was running around the whole park doing 5 laps except Kai.

"Kai, why aren't you running with us?" Kenny asks. He was very tired. So were the others. Hilary collapsed on the grass trying to catch her breath.

"I did them before you all came."

"WHAT? What time did you come here?" Tyson asked.

"6:30" Kai said.

"But we came at 7:00 and you were just leaning on that same tree you are leaning on right now!" Jacky said.

"Yeah! And it took us 2 whole hours to complete our laps!" Rei exclaimed.

"I think I should start training you more. Maybe make it double the work to make your speed double. I even did an extra lap right before you guys came." Kai explained.

"I'll race you." Jacky said.

"WHAT?" Kai screamed. _Is she crazy? I will totally beat her!_

"We will race. To see how fast you can go. One lap around the park. Rei, you can see who finishes last." She said.

_Is she crazy? See who finishes last? It will totally be her!_

"Well ok. Take your marks (they get ready) get set…GO!" Rei screamed.

_Whoa! He's so fast! I'm faster! _Jacky said, as she caught up with him.

_Oh my god she's right next to me! She wasn't this fast when she was at practice! How can she run like this? Wow and her silky hair is swishing behind her and glowing in the sunshine. Just like a dream, but it's not! KAI! ARE YOU STUPID? You will have a sweet spot for her! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER! _

They were almost at the finish line….

"And it's a tie between the two..?" Rei said with a big shock.

Everyone looked like they where shot in head. A **_girl _**FASTER than **_Kai?_** How can that be?

"What? Is my shirt on backwards? Do I have a gun in my hand...WHAT?" Jacky screamed.

"It's just that…well…Kai is one of the fastest people I ever saw in real life!" Tyson said.

"Yeah well get used to another faster person in the house! Well country." She snapped back.

Back at Tyson's place, Hilary was staring at Tyson. _He is so dumb and crazy! He eats like a pig! I it wasn't for Kai's trainings he would stand on the balancing scale and would see the letters 9999999999 before it breaks! Hmm...I like that! He is sooo cute!_

_I know he's crazy, but he looks so cute when his cheeks are filled with food! He looks like a baby! Awww! _The team was eating lasagna that Hilary made. Off course, she made 2 pans: one for Tyson and the other one for the rest.

_Wow this food is so good! I, Tyson, love Hilary's cooking! She is so beautiful to! Her and her brown hair! What is it with her? I want to ask her out…but I am afraid she hates me and she'll say," I wouldn't want to go out at a restaurant with a pig! Get a life Tyson!" Maybe I should start eating regularly? NAH! I guess she'll have to love me for me, and not for the way I eat._

Suddenly, an earthquake struck. The whole house shook and the plates fell to the floor and crashed!

"THERE GOES MY FOOD!" Tyson screamed.

"Who cares about food? Duck everyone! Under the table!" Jacky shouted, but while everyone was going under the table to duck, a plate crashed right on Jacky's arm!

(That's not the big problem)

"OUCH!" she said.

"Are you ok?" Rei asked her and while he said that, the earthquake stopped!

"Yes I am fine thanks. Are you guys all right?" Jacky replied. Everyone was ok except for Jacky and Tyson and Hilary. Whoa! Tyson and Hilary were actually hugging each other! Is this true?

"Hilary, Tyson! The earthquake stopped!" Kenny said. They kept holding on tight. They didn't want to let go. It was the first time Hilary got this close to Tyson and there were sparks EVERYWHERE. Hilary and Tyson were blushing like hell!

"Is it me? Or did the room just get hot in here? Should we get out of the house and let Hilary and Tyson take off their clothes?" Max said.

Then, they finally let go of each other. "That felt…great." Hilary said.

"Yeah! That felt awesome!" Tyson said as they hugged again.

"You smell so nice!" Tyson said while he breathed the watermelon sent in his nose.

"Thanks! You smell like food!" Hilary said.

When they let go, they kissed each other. A long, deep, tender kiss. Tyson was enjoying every bit. _She tastes so good! I hope I find lasagna somewhere in this mouth!_

_Wow! Tyson really tastes good! His lips weren't even dry! How can he keep his lips dry for a long time? I don't care! I love this kiss! I feel sparks everywhere in this room! _

When they let go, everyone was staring at them like they just kissed! Wait a minute, they just did!

"Whoa dude and dudette! I never knew you can make the house go even hotter on a summer day!" grandpa said.

"We need to get to a hospital." Kai said as he looked at Jacky wondering if the room will get even hotter if they kiss.

"No I am fine. It doesn't hurt…well only a little…ok maybe a lot. It's not a major cut." Jacky said as she just noticed the glass in her arm. She didn't want to miss any of this Hilary Tyson thing!

"I'll drive you there." Kai grunted.

"Fine thanks Kai!" she said as she walked out to his car. It was a very nice silver Porsche 911 turbo! _Wow!_ Jacky thought.

"So…why are you so quiet?" Jacky asked as they hit the road. (Meaning they drove off)

"Why are you so quiet about your life?" he asked her.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I lived in this abbey." He said before she could finish.

"Oh." Was all she said. _That must be hard for him._

"It wasn't hard actually," he said. _Can he read minds?_

"I can't read minds, but I can read faces."

He drove to the emergency wing and she sat in a wheelchair.

_Who do you think I am a maid? I don't want to push you! If I push you you'll go jumping on me again saying thank you! Wait a minute, better get pushing! WHAT THE HELL KAI? YOU HAVE GONE FROM CRAZY TO AN ASSHOLE! You hate her, remember?_

"Kai? I'm sorry but can you push me? The pain is getting stronger now and I can barely walk!" Jacky said as she pointed to the wheelchair.

"Hun" was all Kai said.

"Kai the Mister Maid…I like that!" she said as he started pushing the chair.

"HEY!" he said and let go of the wheelchair. "I'm not pushing you if you keep calling me that! I'm doing you a favor!" he snapped back.

"Ok fine!" she said as she did that same puppy-like face she did the first day they met.

_Damn! How hot could she get? She's so cute! Damn I have a soft spot for her! Shit! _

"OUCH! IT REALLY HURTS NOW!" she screams.

Kai half-walk half-runs to the ER. "You made good timing, it could have gotten worse!" said her doctor Howard. "She needs to get this glass out of her arm and get stitches. It will cost $3,000."

_$3,000?I am not paying for that thank god! _

"OH MY GOD KAI! IF MY BROTHER KNOWS ABOUT THIS HE'LL KILL ME! PLEASE KAI, YOU HAVE GOT TO PAY FOR THIS!" she said out loud. Some one even said," Yeah pay! Go on!"

"NO WAY! I'M NOT PAYING 3,000 JUST FOR YOU!" he shouted. _Wow Kai! Why so harsh? Stupid Kai! _Kai thought. The whole crowd says stuff like," WHAT A HARSH THING TO SAY!" or "You are very mean!". Kai felt embarrassed.

_Oh my god! That was so mean! And to think I actually **loved** him! Does he really mean that? He's so mean! I'll never forget what he just said! _Jacky thought as she started crying and the doctor took her away.

"DAMN" he said as he ran, ran to the park, ran away from his life "her".

I hope you like it! Please review! Tell me what you think, ok? P.S. I wanted Hilary and Tyson together before...PLEASE REVIEW! I'M DESPERATE!


	3. Jacky's past

Disclaimer: I only own Jacky, her mom, Ian, Debbie, and Howard

luvisgood-Thanks 7ooria! You really helped me! You are such a great friend!

Chapter 3:

Kai was walking all alone in the sun. He was thinking about how he got into this big mess that he is in now. _Who is Kai? What does he want from me? I am Kai. I want you to ask Jacky-leen out. Who's Jacky-leen? This is all so confusing for me. I am in big trouble and I can only say sorry but what if sorry wasn't enough? What if she will hate me for all I have done? It started so fast….I don't want it to end so fast either. Life really sucks and I hate it! Stupid Kai._

"Kai?"

Kai looked back to see Max.

"Hun" said Kai.

"What are you doing here? Is Jacky fine?" Max asked.

Kai keeps quiet. _What should I do? Should I tell him? I really want Jacky to like me, but after this she'll hate me! What should I do? Should I pay for the injury? Should I go back to her and apologize? WHAT? KAI HIWATARI DOES NOT APOLOGIZE! I am going crazy! What kind of magic is this? I have never EVER acted like this before! What should I do? _Kai's thoughts were cleaned out of his mind when he heard Max speak again.

"If you don't want to tell me it's fine. I understand, but does it have to do with Jacky? That's all I want to know Kai. Does it?" Max was desperate to know.

"Huh."

"Whatever you did I think you should go apologize." Max said, half scared he would pound him and half confident.

"Why do you care?" Kai grunted. Does he know?

"She's my friend too you know," Max was shivering from fear now.

"So?" Kai shot a cold look at Max that made him flinch and shiver even more.

"…..Shutting up" Max replied the look.

Kai finally made up his mind. He started to run.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Max shouted behind Kai. He didn't answer. He just kept running.

"Hi. I'm here to pay for Jacky-leen." Kai said coldly. It sent shivers up the cashier's spine.

"Yes that will be $3,000." Kai gave him the money. (He went home and got his money before he came back here.) _I am glad that's over! Now all I need to do is get an extra job to get my money back. _

"OUCH!" Jacky cried. _This hurts!_ Suddenly she felt a hand grabbing hers. "OUCH!" She squeezes the hand that grabbed hers. Whose hand is it? _Please don't let it be my brother's. PLEASE!_ _Don't let my brother find out. Oh please god! I wish it was Kai's hand, but it's so soft and it fits my hand perfectly._ _Just like my brother's, only his hand is not soft. What if he put that lotion he always wanted? The one for guys? Please no! _

"And that's it! You're done Jacky!" the doctor said. She opens her eyes to see Kai.

"Oh Kai!" she screamed. He puts his finger on her lips.

"Shhh! Listen I want to say I….I….paid. I paid for the injury. I was acting like a jerk. I…I…" he began.

"And you are sorry, but I am sorry I was a jerk to." She said.

And she hugged him. This time it was a tight hug. And he liked it! Kai, mister not social I hate everyone, was hugging someone!

"Ok Jacky…could you just…"

"Oh sorry" she said.

**Flashback**

"Jacky come on! Hurry run! Faster!" my mom shouts.

"Ok mom I'm running as fast as my puny legs can go!"

"Jacky! They'll catch us! Hurry up!" my mom shouts again.

My mom and I lived in an apartment. My mom is from Japan, and my dad murdered until he got caught. I think he died, but I don't care. I hate him. My mom and I were very happy he died, but since his death, people in black shirts and pants are always running after us with knifes! It's horrible!

I thought when my dad dies, everything, all those bad problems, will be gone. My dad always comes back with a bloody knife saying," Mr. and Mrs. Yashamimo or Mr. Silly face Shamiano or someone I have never heard of are in gods hands or have been lifted to god. It was very scary because I thought my dad would one day hate us and kill us. But no. He got caught. And my mom was very happy when she heard the news she ran up to my room and treated me to ice-cream. That's when it happened.

"There they are! I bet you the wife told him to kill my brother! Nasty family they are!" a man said. He was wearing a black long sleeves shirt with black pants. He has black shades on and had black, wavy hair with a tattoo of a dragon on his neck.

Two people were following him, each one wearing the same thing only one had straight black hair and the other one had naturally spiked black hair. They all had black shades on and the same tattoo on their necks. They each had a gun, too.

"Oh my, Jacky run!" my mother screams.

Today is the fourth time this happens, only with about 9 people. I didn't want to turn my head back and start counting. I was too frightened. This time we were in our house and the door just bursts open and all these black people with shades, guns, and those same tattoos come out. We used the house's emergency exit and started running. But I keep wondering to myself," How did they find us here? How do they know we live here?"

"Jacky, watch out!" my mother screams.

"BANG"

"MOTHER! NO!" One minute she was running for her life, next minute she gets shot trying to save me. I go check her pulse. Nothing. Tears start to fall from my face. I couldn't stop them. I had to be strong. Suddenly I feel something sharp just barely touching my neck.

"Should I kill her boss? Let her die seeing her mother die?" one of the black people say.

"No. Put her in the abbey close by."

**END FLASHBACK**

"TYSON! I JUST CLEANED THE FLOOR! STOP EATING AND TALKING AT THE SAME TIME!" Hilary shouted. Tyson was eating a left over burger in the family room.

"I'm sorry baby, but I just have to eat! It's so good! I never knew you can cook so great!" Tyson replied. He made a sorry looking face.

"Don't you sorry me and start marching to the kitchen, NOW!"

Tyson frowned. _That kind of hurt. Who cares? I love it when we fight! It gets interesting and if she slaps me she touches me! It's so great!_

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" screamed Max from the kitchen.

"Before you get it Mr. Candy Man, finish your sugar pixie!" Rei shouted at him.

"I wonder who it is. Everyone is here, except Tala because he's on vacation." Kenny said.

"Jacky…It's for you." Max said, puzzled.

Jacky slowly gets up from the couch and walks to the door.

"JACKY, YOU BITCH! WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME?" SLAP!

"Ian, leave me alone! I ran away from you so I don't get slaps every single second you jerk!"

"Leave her alone."

"Kai, please, don't get into my business. I can handle this without your help! Please just leave me alone!" Jacky pleaded.

"SO THIS IS WHAT YOU DID? COME HERE AND MAKE OUT WHILE I WAS WORRING SICK ABOUT YOU! I DESPISE YOU! (He spit on the ground outside.) YOU COULD HAVE CALLED OR TOLD ME, YOU SON OF A-" and when he was about to slap her, Kai went in front of her and instead of slapping Jacky he slapped Kai.

"I said leave her alone."

"OR WHAT?"

"THIS" and with that, Kai punched Ian. Ian was surprised. He had brown eyes and red, wavy hair that was half tied in a pony tail on top and the other bottom half was down. He wore brown sandals and had a green striped shirt on with jeans.

"What the hell?" was all Ian said before he ran away touching his cheek (where Kai punched him).

"Hun" was all Kai said. _What a jerk. Scared I might punch him again._

"Kai!"

"What? Are you going to slap me now for punching your boy-friend?"

"No, THANK YOU! I really hate him and he's not my boy-friend, he's my brother!"

"WHAT? THAT JERK?" Kai screamed.

"Umm yeah. I know he sucks! I've been trying my best to run away from him all my life!" As Jacky said that, Kai wanted to know what happened in her life. Why was she so quiet about it? She never even mentioned one thing about her past!

"Kai, please understand that I really like you but now is not a good time to ask about my past…I need to rest!" as she said the word "rest" she ran to Tyson's guest room and started crying. _I hate this life! I just want to die! My mom is so lucky her problems are over!_

**Flashback**

Why do I have to be in this stupid abbey? I hate it here. I was happy living with mom! Then she…

"Jacky, someone wants to see you."

"Hun."

"Jacky, I think they are going to take you away! They did it to my brother, Howard! Remember?"

"Yes, if they take me away I want you to know that I will always remember you and I will miss you so much. Our friendship will never break, ok?"

"OK" and I hugged my best friend Debra a.k.a. Debbie.

Then, I went to a large room I have never seen before. Probably the reception or something.

"Jacky, this is Ian. He wants to adopt you as a brother, ok?"

"Hun" _Debbie was right. They are taking me away. Oh no! A…brother? Wow! I never had a brother before! What is a brother anyway? Is it like your boyfriend or something? I don't want a boyfriend. I am only 10 for god's sake! What will he do to me? I hope not rape me! I'll sue him! _

**END FLASHBACK**


	4. Battle and Success

**Disclaimer: I own Jacky, her mom, her brother, Sarah, Debbie, and Howard**

**Reviews: Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I am really touched! This chapter will be longer than the others.**

**BeckyKai4eva: I couldn't think of any name other than Ian that's why, but it might have to do with them…THANKS!**

**Luvisgood: That's what he supposed to be like…HARSH o and her brother is not real remember? THANKS!**

Chapter 4:

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Jacky? Are you alright in there? You've been in there all day!"

"I…I'm fine!"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure…"

The door opened. Rei was standing there. Jacky waved her hand in the direction of the room, a signal so that Rei could come in. Rei shut the door and sat next to her on the bed. They gave a silence moment before Jacky started to talk.

"How's Kai?"

"He's miserable. Thought he did something wrong. If you get to know Kai more, you can see right through his mask. He looks miserable on the inside. He never shows his emotions. Hates doing so. Says he needs to be strong or something like that. Rei gave Jacky a desperate look that said" Go to him and say something".

"Look, I really, really love Kai. I just don't know if he loves me the way I love him. I don't know how to explain it to him. He doesn't look lie the kind of guy that wants love. He's more serious and into bey-blading than in…me" Jacky frowned.

_Does he really like me? Does he really want me as a lover and not as a friend? I really would want that. I don't know if he wants it._

"Get to know Kai better. Read his faces. Ask him some questions that are not too personal. Maybe that will help." Rei said.

"Rei, why are you doing this? Its like you _want_ me to go out with Kai!"

"I do. I want you to go out with Kai."

"Really?"

"Really. I'd love that!"

"Really?"

"YES! Really!" and with that he hugged Jacky for what seemed a long time.

"_Hun. You really want to help. All you're doing is helping yourself."_ Jacky and Rei stopped hugging. They saw Kai at the doorway staring at them in disgust.

"No! Kai it's not like that…." Jacky was saying.

"Yeah. I get it. I get everything. So much for friends." Then, as Kai said that, he ran out of sight. Jacky went running after him.

"Kai! Wait! We need to talk!" He didn't say anything. He just kept running. He ran a long way, Jacky at his tail, until Jacky got tired and stopped. Kai kept running. He ran even faster.

"Kai…ahahaha……..Please wait...ahahahaha…_sigh_."

_That's it? After all that happened, it finished? Like that? He is so independent and so nice on the inside. Is he running away from a mistake? Or something that's…not a mistake? There's too much questions! All so confusing! _

**Flashback**

"Welcome to your new home, Jacky!"

"Look, here are the rules, buster! No touching me. Do not go into my room even though you knocked so many times. You stay away from me. Do not stare at me. Do not _try_ to even talk to me, and did I mention Do not touch? Do not whisper. Do not whistle. No coming in my room when I am away. I will say that last part again. _Do not come into my room when I am away, when I am asleep, and when I am inside it. NEVER step into it. _Got it, JERK?"

"Jacky! Don't be so mean. I am your bro-"

"All you are, Ian, is a jerk and do not consider yourself as MY brother. You can be MY jerk and plaything, but not MY brother!" Jacky gave a glare, a dark cold glare that made Ian jump.

"Look here missy, I am the one who took you away from that abbey! You should be thanking me instead of screaming at me!"

"I LOVE that abbey, I LOVE the people IN the abbey, I HAVE a best friend IN the abbey. She is just like my sister, but you…you will NEVER qualify to be my brother!" and as Jacky said that, she ran up to her room and slammed the door shut.

"God I hate her. Why did I even think of adopting her as my sister."

**At lunch**

"You are not obeying my rules, Ian. I said do not stare at me! At least I obey your filthy rules!"

"But you are so pretty!"

"I don't care how _pretty_ I am, alright! I'm going to my room." Jacky took her plate and went up to her room.

Jacky ate her dinner, and lay down on her bed. She was holding something in her hand. A tiny possession her grandpa gave her before he died. _Gobbler._ _I WANT to try you out…I will escape right now and go to the park near by._

So, she took her beyblade, packed some of the money her mom left her when she died, and headed out of the window. She climbed out, snuck out behind the house, and headed to the park. She was running when she bumped into someone.

"OH sorry!" Jacky said.

"It's ok, it's my fault. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going. Hi, I am Sarah. What's your name?"

"My name is Jacky-leen, but you could call me Jacky."

"Do you blade?"

"Huh?"

"Do you blade? You have a beyblade in your hand."

"OH no I don't _really _blade, my grandpa gave this to me when I was small. Never tried it before."

"Well, now you can."

"How? I have no opponent!"

"You can verse me." Sarah gave a look saying "I am good!"

"Ok! That will be great, Sarah!"

"Let's go to the park" Sarah led the way to the park. They settled in a nice, empty space so they could blade. Sarah took her beyblade out. It was a blue and silver blade. The launcher was blue, and the whole blade was blue and silver. Jacky took her blade out, too. Jacky's was red and orange with the launcher yellow.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!"

Sarah and Jacky launched their blades at the same time. The blades began to spin.

"Presippy, battle attack!"

"Gobbler, dodge smack!"

The silver and blue blade circled the red and orange one, but before the blue and silver one attacked, the red orange one dodged the attack and hit the blue and silver one. Sarah flinched.

"Wow, your good!" Sarah said.

"Thanks! You too!"

"Presippy, show yourself!"

Out came a blue bit-beast…a whale. The whale seamed to float as if the air was water. It had a silver sign on its tail of a wave.

"Gobbler, turkey glow!"

" Presippy, water wave!"

The red and orange blade began to glow, but Presippy made a wave right in front of itself. The red and orange blade stopped glowing and a gold beam shot the wave, made a hole and hit the bit-beast. The gold beam turned out to be the red and orange blade. Presippy flew into the air, and knocked the blue and silver blade. The blade stopped spinning and toppled to the ground. The red and orange blade span even faster than before!

"Presippy!" Sarah examined her blade. It was scratched badly. Jacky held out her hand and her blade went straight to her hand.

"Sorry if I damaged it too much!"

"No it's ok. Wow you blade so good! Are you sure you didn't blade before?"

"You think I am **_that_** good? Really?"

"Yeah! You should sign up in a team or something! I have to go now! Nice meeting you and blading with you! Bye!" Sarah took her beyblade and ran off.

_I am **that** good?_ Wow. Jacky thought to herself.

**End Flashback**

"Hilary, have you seen Kai anywhere? Since he ran off the other day, I haven't seen him!" Jacky was desperate. She hasn't seen Kai for 2 days now. Rei is the one who let's them do practice and he's taking Kai's place for leader of the team just until Kai comes back.

"I told you, Jacky! I was with Tyson when I went out and I didn't see him when I went out!" Hilary shot an icy dark look at Jacky, but Jacky didn't flinch or do anything. She was used to dark and icy glares, because of the many times she did it to scare Ian and when she practiced them in front of her mirror.

"Ok, I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's ok Jacky. I know you like him, and I heard what happened. Rei told me."

"Oh I hope I find him now!" She started to pray for him to come back soon.

The door opened. In comes Max.

"I saw him! I saw Kai! He was running! Running after a guy. I think it was Ian!"

"What?" Everyone screams at the same time.

"WHERE? WHERE? WHICH WAY DID HE GO?" Jacky screamed.

"He was running to the park!" and as Max said that, Jacky ran out of sight.

"COME HERE YOU BASTARD!" Kai went up to Ian and punched him.

"NO!" Jacky screamed. She ran up to the both of them and went in between them.

"Jacky?" Ian said weakly.

"Move, Jacky!"

"Kai, why are you punching him?"

"He called you a…a…"

"I called you a bi-" PUNCH!

"Oh ok, carry on Kai, but don't kill him."

"No. He got enough. Let's go." Kai grunted.

"I'm sorry, Kai."

"No, it's my fault."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it! Please R&R. I love it when I get a review that tells me to do something or change something. Thanks for reading!


	5. Big surprises

Hi! I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been so busy! I owe this chapter to luvisgood! She really helped me with this chapter...

Reviews:

lil'angelgrl: Really? Thanks! I love your story! Its so much better...hope you like this chapter...enjoy!

elementBLUE: Thanks for reading my story...compared to ur story, my story sucks! Jacky's past is in the next chapter! First read this! Start reading!

Ray's gurl: You'll never get it do you noora? KAI'S MINE AND UR DREAMING! NOW READ!

luvisgood: Hey sista! Finally! lol...Miss ya lots! Thank you so much for helping me with this chappie! I hope you like it!

AnimeGirl329: I read ur story and its really nice!...enjoy this chapter!

Sugar-High-Angel: Ian is the worst in this story, but someone has to be cruel...

Crimson Eyes: I wrote! finally! And I hope you like it!

BeckyKai4eva: Me 2! You have a nice story! Update soon, ok?

Ashley: Thanx! I appreciate it...

THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! ENJOY UR READING!

Ch. 5: Big surprises

Back at Tyson's house:

"Tyson! You ate all the food...AGAIN!"

"Oops! Sorry Hilary! I didn't mean to...it was not my fault...it was...umm...my stomachs fault! Yeah! It said he will KILL ME if I didn't feed him...he TORCHERED ME! HE HURT ME! I'm sorry..." Tyson said. (His stomach looks fatter)

"Fine! I'll go get some food at the market..." Hilary said.

"NO WAIT! I'll go, for you...Please?" Tyson pleaded.

The market has so much good food! Tyson thought.

"Umm, fine! But you pay." Hilary said. "And..."

"And what?" Please don't let it be the food in the closet...Tyson thought.

"Never mind, here's the list of things I need, and take your time being fast!" Hilary said.

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye, Tyson!"

Tyson took the keys of his car and left. When the door closed, Max came into the kitchen.

"That was so easy! I knew Tyson would do anything for the market! It has food!" Hilary said.

"Yeah, now that part a is done, lets get to part b..." Max said.

TYSON'S POV

Eggs

Milk

10lb. meat (OH WOW! That's so much!)

Coke

Sugar

Salt

Pepper

Apples

3 whole chickens (1 whole for Tyson, and a half)

I bought the stuff from the market and bought Max a pixy stick (it's a sugar thing). Then I got a whole meal from the McDonalds across the street, then left. I ate my meal in a second, since my house is so close.

When I got home, all the lights were off. Wait! They can't be gone! I cleaned the mess in my car, so Hilary won't find out, got the stuff from the trunk, and then I went out.

When I opened the door, total darkness swept over me. I was about to turn on the lights when...

Normal POV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TYSON!"

"CAKE!" Tyson said and ran to Hilary, which was holding a large cake. Everyone was beside her, and Max obviously turned on the light. Tyson grabbed the cake from Hilary and actually "dug in".

"Tanks guyth, you are relly da bess!" Tyson said, his mouth full of cake.

"Don't worry guys, there's more cake in the fridge," Hilary whispered to everyone except Tyson.

"Our plan worked only too well!" Jacky said.

"Hey guys, let's dance!" Max said. He was holding the pixy stick in his hand; he found it when he put the stuff in the kitchen. He put the music on, and everyone started dancing.

"Every dude & dudette having fun, eh? I haven't danced like this since 1977!" Grandpa said, as he danced the twist. (A/N: The twist is a move were u twist ur leg back and forth...its a very old move)

"Don't get too pumped up!" Tyson warned.

"Tyson my little dude, I can feel the music beating my eardrum set (he pointed to his ears) somewhere in there!"

Suddenly, the music stopped. The lights turn off.

"Huh?"

"What's going on?"

"Having fun, Jacky?" The lights turn back on.

"HUH? Oh no! (gasp) Not you!" Jacky says.

"Yes me!" Replies...Ian! "You didn't come back home yesterday! You crazy idiot!"

"Leave...her...alone" Kai said calmly. He took a step forward to block Jacky.

"Hehe, come to save little Jacky-Wacko-Head, huh? Come to act the hero? Well, I have my heroes here with me, too Jacky!" Ian said. Then, two policemen come walking in.

"Hey look guys! Get whatever you want! BUT THE FOOD IS MINE!" Tyson said, running to block the kitchen door.

"Hehe, funny kid. We're only here if anything gets too...nasty Tys-, I mean kid," one police says.

"I don't care what you do Kai, but I'm taking her...guards!" Ian said. The two policemen went to Kai and held him. Ian grabbed Jacky and held her in his arms.

"KAI! Someone help me! Anyone!" Jacky pleaded.

"Now now little Jacky, we have a date with the Blitzkrieg boys!" Ian said.

"Kai! He's going to use me! No! Kai! KAI!" Jacky said. They went, with the policemen smirking behind him.

"Kai! Do something! They are getting away!" Hilary said. Kai was only staring at the place where Jacky had just been, struggling to get away from Ian.

"Don't worry Hilary, I got a plan," Kai said, coming back to his usual self.

"Hey guys? Where's grandpa?" Tyson said.

"I dunno," everyone said.

"Grandpa?...GRANDPA!" Tyson screamed. He was pointing to a big white lump on the floor. It's the first time Tyson says something right, because it is grandpa.

"Rai, call the hospital," Kai said in his calm voice. He ran to check grandpa out.

"Ok..." Rai said. He ran to the phone and dialed. "Hello? Is this the Japanese Hospital? Oh sorry! Hey I'm not a baka!" Rai said, then hung up.

"Rai dial the right number, and fast!" Max said.

"Hello? Is this the Japanese Hospital? YES! Ok, we have an old man that dropped...I mean yeah he just dropped" Rai said.

Silence.

"Kai is he breathing?" Rai asked.

"No," Kai said. Tyson gasped.

"No...ok, thanks." Rai said and hung up. "They're coming."

After a few...

They heard an ambulance park in front of the house, and come in. The doctors took grandpa and put him on a stretcher, and take him to the ambulance.

"Will he be ok?" Tyson asked.

"We don't know yet..." a doctor said. Tyson gasped.

At the hospital...

Tyson was shaking.

"Don't worry Tyson! He's going to-" Max said.

"Hey!" Hialry interrupted. "That's my job! Don't worry Tyson! He's going to be alright!"

" It's my job, too! He's my best friend!"

"Well I'm his girlfriend!"

"Enough you guys! He likes you both and he needs you both!" Rai said. He was sitting down next to Kai.

Then, the lead surgeon came in. Everyone sitting stood up.

"Is he going to be alright?" Tyson asked.

The surgeon took off his surgery cap and looked down.


End file.
